


Good Morning

by SnapSnapEldritchBlast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Rated teen for swearing, all the softness, happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapSnapEldritchBlast/pseuds/SnapSnapEldritchBlast
Summary: Beau comes knocking at the door for her and Fjord's morning work out, but she doesn't just wake up Fjord. Absolute fluff and softness.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjorester - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my fjorester side blog on tumblr! Enjoy a little ficlet of sweet softness of these two being absolutely in love.

Fjord wouldn’t say that waking up to Beau’s voice was his favourite way to wake up. He was suddenly pulled out of his sleep by her gruff voice and an unnecessarily loud knocking at his door. 

“C’mon, morning work out Fjord, let’s fucking GO!”

He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but he can feel Jester stirring and grumbling against him.

“Why does she need to be so _loud_ , Fjord.”

“I really don’t know.” He opens his eyes now, and brushes some hair out of her face. “Good morning, by the way.”

She hums, and he can feel her smile against his chest. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“I did, before we were rudely interrupted.” He gently laughs, and runs a hand along her back. “Did you?”

“I did! It’s so nice and warm schnuggled up with you.”

He starts to laugh, but another loud knock interrupts him.

“Fjord! Hey! You awake?”

“Yeah, yeah, give me a minute!” He shouts, and then sighs. He looks down at her, and she’s so close - he could count every freckle across her face and get lost in her eyes. 

“You better get going then. I’ll sneak out in a bit.” She whispers, and pats his chest.

“I guess so,” he grumbles, and begins to sit up out of bed, purposely taking his time and giving her an exaggerated pleading pouty face.

She giggles, and pulls herself up to give him a quick kiss. “Go have fun working out!”

“Now I really don’t want to go.”

She playfully shoves him, and as he gets dressed, he watches his girlfriend ( _girlfriend!_ ) settle back into the blankets with absolute fondness. Before he leaves, they blow each other a kiss and closes the door gently behind him. 

“Hey, man. What took you so long?”

“I really didn’t want to leave my bed this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr side blog is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fjoresterthoughts if you are interested!


End file.
